GoD: Playing Games
by SCREAMmeSilence
Summary: This is inspired by the minds of Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.There's a couple of nods to them in the story. 98%of this,however, is original. This is the story of a normal boy, caught in tragedy. Who has, a bigger purpose.
1. Prelude

**Gods of Death: Playing Games**

Prelude

The Realm of Death, a dark barren wasteland where nearly every inch of ground was covered in skulls and bones. Regardless, it was home to beings know as gods of death. They are strange looking creatures. Not one looks like another. These gods use to cause much chaos on earth in the Human Realm, but not many of them pay attention to it anymore. However, there were two who still had a fascination with the living.

Their names are Rayfe and Rath. Rayfe has a giant skull with dark glossy red eyes for a head. The rest of his body was essentially bones and dressed with clothes that were very worn. They almost looked like rags on him. He also has two wings sticking out from the back of his tattered shirt made of bones.

Rath, on the other hand, had an actual face. It was a dark lime green. He had blackened eyes with yellow irises, dark blue hair curving back, and one red fang sticking over his lip. His outfit was a little more extravagant. A black leather outfit, pants and a jacket, covered his muscled body, and his back sprouted what look similar to black bat wings. Both gods possess a scythe, as a select few gods do, which gives them the power to kill humans.

Rath was watching the world one day when he had a revelation in his mind. He found that he could give the powers he possessed to a special human. It would have to be a human with certain awareness, but the only way for a god of death to become apparent to a human is to kill a loved one. Passage to the human realm is only granted to those who kill for life. Rayfe and Rath tried this plan once already, but it was a failure and the human was lost. Now a time has come where both believe they have found another


	2. Passage 1

**Gods of Death: Playing Games**

Passage 1

This is the story of Takeshi Ohba, a normal high school boy. He has straight brown hair that reached down to his neck, and is rather tall. It is the first semester for the seventeen year old senior. At his school, uniforms are required. So he usually wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a red tie, black jacket, and black pants. Another thing you d notice about him is that he was quite popular. Every guy was his friend and every girl just wanted him. From his viewpoint, he is living the good life.  
>Takeshi was meeting his best friend Yumi Kiari on the way to school. They are always seen together which usually throws others off, making them think Takeshi and Yumi are a couple. In reality, they are just really good friends. It s been that way for eight years. Yumi has curly black hair that stretches down to her mid-back. Another thing you would notice instantly about her is her bright green eyes. She wore the girl s school uniform consisting of, white long-sleeved shirt, black jacket, and black skirt.<br>Yumi stumbled out from her house where she saw Takeshi making his way to the front gate. He would meet her there because her house is on the way to school.  
>"Takeshi! You re here early!"<br>She shouted as she made her way to the sidewalk. He caught up to and they started walking in the direction of their school.  
>"Yeah. Dad told me to get up and eat with him and Mom today. Something about a big deal at his firm. He thinks its good luck for all of us to eat together."<br>"Oh? Well, hopefully that goes well. I know if he's successful you'll be really rich. And then you can buy me stuff!"  
>"Come on now. Don t joke. Law can be a big business, but when it's a freelance firm, there can be no room for error. Otherwise it'll go under."<br>"Spoilsport," said Yumi digging through her pockets, "Oh! Here, I got you this."  
>She handed him a wrapped up cookie. Yumi's mom works in a bakery and often has leftover goodies around.<br>"Thanks," said Takeshi and they continued walking.

Off in the Realm of Death, the two devious gods of death, Rayfe and Rath noticed that Takeshi Ohba was more than a normal boy. There is a power within him. If they wanted to release it, they would have to kill someone, but whom?  
>"We've been watching for a while now. We should kill the girl! She's closest to him," said Rayfe. Rath thought for a moment. He was trying to think of the outcomes.<br>"If he gets this power and finds out we killed her, he might turn on us."  
>"Even if he turns, he's no match for us. We'll fight back. We could stir up an army," Rayfe giggled, "As if it d come to that."<br>"Fine. Right now's the perfect time. They're together," spoke Rath in monotone-like manner.

Takeshi and Yumi are still their way to school. It is a few blocks away now. Yumi pulls out her school journal to glance through notes she had previously taken.  
>"Mr. Takanowa's science class is way too hard. I'm getting a C- in there," she said with anger.<br>"He does make it hard. I'm barely holding on to my A."  
>"A? But how!" yelled Yumi.<br>"Hmm, I don t really know," said Takeshi who noticed that his shoe was untied. He stopped walking a Yumi continued. Then an obnoxious sound came from behind him. Someone was laying into their car horn. Takeshi looked back for a second, but the car had already passed him. His eyes widened. When he realized what was about to happen, he yelled with all his might,  
>"Yumi, look out!"<br>Takeshi was hoping to save her, but he didn't, or rather, he couldn't. The car pinned her against a tree. A tree they had passed a hundred times before. She was still alive, but Takeshi knew she couldn't last forever. Tears began streaming from Takeshi's eyes as the guy driving the car fell out the door,  
>"I don t know what happened! The car, it just, just," said the man. The airbag had stopped him from seeing what was in front of him now, "Oh my god!"<br>Takeshi rushed to her side. He couldn t say a thing, but she called his name.  
>"Ta, ke, shi. I never, told you, how I truly felt. I love, love you. I m happy, I could die by... by your side."<br>"N, No!"  
>Takeshi screamed in terror. Before he could say anything else, her eyes didn t shine the way they use to. Yumi fell unconscious and passed away. Takeshi grasped on to her hand and cried as police sirens grew closer.<p>

Meanwhile, Rayfe and Rath rejoiced as their plan had started. They debated who would be the one to go to the Human Realm. In the end, Rath left it up to Rayfe for the next part.


	3. Passage 2

**Gods of Death: Playing Games  
><strong>  
>Passage 2<p>

It has been two days since Yumi died. Takeshi was still in shock. He couldn't believe she was gone. His condition is pretty bad, because he couldn't go to school, eat, or sleep. Instead, he stood gazing into the sky out the window of his room.

His room is rather small. It mainly contains a bed, bookshelf, and desk. Also, there was a closet with most of his clothes in it at the edge of his bed. Takeshi then looked back into his room and down at the floor. Thoughts of regret raced,  
>"I should have saved her. I didn't even try. I yelled. I'm pathetic."<p>

A voice came from behind him,  
>"Hello Takeshi."<br>It was deep and brooding. Takeshi slowly turned and he stepped back as he saw the creature before him.  
>"Who… What are you? How did you get in here?"<br>"Me? My name is Rayfe. I'm a God of Death. I've come to this world to collect your friend's soul," said Rayfe with a slight smirk at the end.  
>"Why are you here?"<br>"Tsk. Tsk. I want to give you something."  
>Takeshi stopped for a moment, thinking that maybe he was hallucinating,<br>"What could you possibly have for me?"  
>"Powers like mine. At no cost. You'll be able to do everything a god of death can. You'll be granted the power to fly and be able to see life spans and the name of every human with increased eye vision. You'll also receive a scythe and have access to the Realm of Death," Rayfe explained.<br>"This… It sounds insane! What would be the purpose?"  
>Rayfe chuckled. He felt so superior to the human before him,<br>"We gods are bored. We just wonder what a human would do with our powers. There already has to be some awareness in you. Otherwise you wouldn't see me so clearly. That kind of awareness usually comes from a near-death experience."  
>"So… why… me?"<br>"Well. I see your condition. You're broken. That girl's soul being taken away. Apparently, you've lost everything. Now, I will give you some new purpose."  
>Takeshi didn't fully understand Rayfe's words, but one thing was true. Takeshi felt there was nothing else he could lose,<br>"I'll accept your deal."  
>"Splendid. You're going to fall asleep now. When you wake up tomorrow, you will have everything I promised you. "<p>

Rayfe finished speaking and disappeared in an instant. All of it had happened so fast, Takeshi didn't really have time to think.  
>Takeshi's vision started to blur. He passed out. While he slept, he had numerous nightmares. People constantly died. Even the God of Death known as Rayfe made an appearance in them.<p> 


	4. Passage 3

GoD: Playing Games

Passage 3

Takeshi awoke. Nothing seemed different. He couldn't help but think that everything was just a hallucination. Then he stumbled into the bathroom where he froze as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Winds had sprouted on his back. They were large and somewhat resembled bat-like wings.  
>Although the wings had caught his attention first, Takeshi now paid attention to his eyes. They were lifeless. His pupils were quite larger than normal and his irises were now a pale yellow. He could tell his vision was far better than he's ever experienced. Fine details on things far away were easy to make out.<br>Then, Takeshi had what seemed like a sudden headache. His mind began to fill with knowledge of what his abilities were. However, he couldn't piece a lot of it together logically. He needed to speak with Rayfe again.

"He said something about the Realm of Death. That's where he probably is," said Takeshi. Then images rushed to his head. They were scenes of the barren wasteland known as the Realm of Death and an entrance ceremony. Takeshi needed to create a portal for him to travel there. He decided his closet would be the best place to hide the entrance.  
>He opened his closet and moves his clothes aside, making his way to the back of the closet. Then he took a pin and pricked his forefinger to draw the symbol in blood. It started with a circle within another circle and then a cross through it. Takeshi had actually recognized it from history books he had, but forgot its meaning. Next, he had to speak a phrase,<br>"_Acto deos numquam mortalia fallunt_."  
>His blood began to glow and in an instant he was standing in a desert. Nothing could be seen for miles in any direction. Then, a creature appeared before him.<br>"Do you know of the being called Rayfe?" Takeshi asked.  
>"Hmm? A, a human? That's interesting. Rayfe you say? Continue north from here and you'll come upon where he dwells."<br>Takeshi then decided to try what he's been longing for, flight.

He spread his wings and pushed off. They felt like any other part of his body, like they had always been there. As he flew up into the air, he couldn't help but smile. It was a rush he had never experienced before. Takeshi continued in the direction the creature had told him for about ten minutes before he saw a structure. It was a cave in what seemed to be a small mountain with high jagged peaks.  
>"Rayfe?" Takeshi yelled at the entrance of the cave. A figure came from the shadows and moved closer,<br>"Ah. Takeshi. Welcome," said Rayfe with a smirk. He had been expecting Takeshi.  
>"I need to understand what's happened to me. What can I do?"<br>"Ah, well. Let's start with some generalities. We gods kill humans in your world to harvest their souls for the afterlife. Every soul we take adds to our life span. So say, someone is supposed to live until they're fifty, but I take their soul when they are forty. Their loss of life would become my gain of life. Ten years. We gods can keep adding to our life spans, but very few of us actually do. Most are tired of living and just let humans die randomly. When this happens, no god collects and the souls remain on earth," explained Rayfe.  
>"So… you're not immortal?"<br>"No. We just, prolong the inevitable for ourselves," said Rayfe smiling, "You, however, wouldn't gain years. Because you're human, you'd only gain minutes to your life. We gods live centuries. A few have even lived for millennia. But humans rarely even make a century. You now have the ability to cause the passing of human souls."  
>"You mean… kill. Kill people?"<br>"To an extent. Everybody dies you know. I just need you to use your powers. Often."  
>"Why?"<br>"So your true potential can be released. I believe your awareness and the combination with these powers will have some telekinetic abilities. Perhaps… you'll be stronger than me one day," Rayfe chuckled. In honesty, he doesn't believe a human will amount to anything useful, but he trusts Rath's judgment.  
>"I don't think I could kill… I mean, who would I kill?" Takeshi questioned.<br>"Well, why not kill criminals or people you don't like? You don't have to kill, but you can. You can make full use of your powers. Don't worry about humans noticing. It would be very rare that they could see your wings or your scythe when you unleash it. When you take flight, you will be transparent to them."  
>"I see…" said Takeshi. He started to feel a little regret. Maybe he made the wrong choice to take on the life as a god of death.<br>"Look. Just take your time adjusting for now. Go back to the human realm. Only come here if you truly need to. I'll come to you when needed. To get back, draw the symbol again and say the word _reddo_," said Rayfe pointing to the wall of the cave, "You can do it there. But whenever you come from the human realm, wherever you ended up the first time in this realm is where you will always end up when you come here. "  
>"Mm. Alright then."<br>Takeshi walked the cave's wall and bit into his left thumb. He drew the same symbol that he used to get there and spoke,  
>"<em>Reddo<em>."  
>Takeshi vanished.<br>Rayfe made his way back inside to where Rath was. Rath had been listening in from the shadows,  
>"Very good Rayfe. He doesn't suspect any foul play. Good."<br>"Humans are idiotic creatures," said Rayfe with a chuckle.  
>"Nevertheless, we still need to keep a close watch on him."<p> 


	5. Passage 4

**GoD: Playing Games**

Passage 4

Takeshi had returned to his house. Although he had been told quite a bit about his newly given abilities, he didn't fully believe that Rayfe told him everything.  
>Takeshi stood in the middle of his room for a moment. Then, he decided it was time he left the house. It would be the first time in a while since he even took as step out of his room. His house was two stories, with the bedrooms upstairs and the main rooms downstairs. As Takeshi stepped down a few of the stairs, they creaked and a rustle of pans in the kitchen could be heard. Then footsteps came.<br>When Takeshi got to the bottom, his mother stood before him,  
>"Oh. Mom. I'm going to head out for a while."<br>Although there was much she wanted to say, she held herself back hoping Takeshi would get over Yumi by himself,  
>"Alright. Don't stay out too late."<br>Takeshi went out the front door and quickly moved to the side of his house. Once he was sure no one could see him, he brought out his wings. For the first time in the human realm, he took flight. As he slowly rose above his house, he saw kids playing in the street and adults walking on the sidewalk. None of them could see him, just as Rayfe had said.  
>Takeshi took off with no destination. He was just trying out the uses of his powers. As he continued rising in the sky, his house became a mere speck distance-wise. He floated in the air for a moment. Then a loud noise came from behind him.<br>It was the engines on a passenger plane. The plane came up on him too fast and he didn't notice it in time. He was hit, or so he thought. In the moment his body came in contact with the plane, he phased through it leaving no scratch on himself. Takeshi smiled at this ability. An ability that Rayfe had forgot to mention.  
>Takeshi decided to fly over downtown. Then he looked for an alley for him to set down and become visible again. He came to an alley where a woman was passing through, so he decided to wait until she was gone to land. Then, Takeshi noticed a shady man coming up behind the woman.<br>The man grabbed her from behind, placing his left hand over her mouth and his right hand to her side. There was a gun in his right hand,  
>"Give me your money and I won't have to shoot you."<br>Takeshi focused his eyes on the two. Their names and life spans appeared. The woman was seconds away from death, but the man had another twenty years. Takeshi knew he had to stop the man.  
>Takeshi felt power concentrating in his palm. It was like black electricity surrounded his hand. A black rod formed over his hand and at the end, a red curved blade extended. This was his scythe.<br>Although Takeshi understood he had the power to stop the man, he wasn't fully sure on how to use it. So he did what most would do to stop an attack, attacking head first. He flew down behind the man and swung his scythe. It pierced through into the man's heart. The man grunted and his hold on the woman loosened. She ran away as the man stumbled backwards and died.  
>Takeshi stood on the ground over the man's body, putting his power back inside himself,<br>"You deserved this…" he whispered to the lifeless corpse. Takeshi then heard sirens from the direction the woman ran. He was now visible again and felt a little tired from using his power. So he ran in the opposite direction.  
>Around the corner was the shopping district Takeshi visited often. He went to the closest store to catch his breath. It was called Matsu Manga and Takeshi was a regular there. Takeshi walked in and stopped, taking in what he had done. At first he had his doubts, but overall, he felt he did justice.<br>"Oh? Takeshi!" yelled a voice. A teenager looking to be the same age as Takeshi rushed over to him. He had short messy black hair and was about a foot shorter than Takeshi.  
>"Ah. Hello Kitaro."<br>Kitaro used to be Takeshi and Yumi's good friend up until this school year. Takeshi and Yumi were put in a different class, so Kitaro saw less of them at school. Another thing that took time away from them being together was Kitaro's job at Matsu's. The only time they could see each other is when Takeshi came to buy manga once a week, but even then, Kitaro was usually busy. So, they drifted apart.  
>"It's been a few days. You've missed some new issues."<br>"Eh. I was on a personal leave."  
>"Oh… Yumi-chan."<br>"Yes."  
>"Well," Kitaro stopped for a moment and went to the back. He returned with a small stack of manga, "These are for you. On the house."<br>"Wow, uh, thanks" said Takeshi browsing through them quickly.  
>"Look, if you need, anything. Anything at all. I'm here for you."<br>"Yeah? Erm. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."  
>"But, she loved you. I don't know if you knew… but I did," said Kitaro looking down. He didn't know whether or not it was his place to say such things, but he believed Takeshi should know what he did about her.<br>"I know. But I didn't… til she…" Takeshi paused, "I know you were friends with her almost as long as I was. We both suffered a great loss."  
>"But did you?"<br>"Did I what?"  
>"I mean. Er, did you love her back?"<br>Takeshi turned towards the door and looked down,  
>"I don't know."<br>He walked out of the store.  
>A crowd had gathered down the street, from the way he came. The body had been found. Takeshi walked in the opposite direction, heading home. He tried his hardest to not think about Yumi or what he had just done.<p>

Off in the Realm of Death,  
>"Look at that. He's experimenting." said Rath. He and Rayfe were watching Takeshi.<br>"Eh. He's using some powers. But he only used to save that woman," said Rayfe with some disgust.  
>"So. Killing, is killing. That's what's important."<br>"Let's hope he kills more than just criminals."  
>"Mm. Yes. It's been a productive day nonetheless. I expect great things Rayfe. Great things."<p>

[Want more of GoD? Become a fan on Facebook for updates on when parts of the story will be done, character bios, and some other stuff!  
><span>.com#!/pages/GoD-Playing-Games/157841024282114 ]


	6. Passage 5

**GoD: Playing Games**

Passage 5

"Takeshi…" came a voice.  
>Takeshi opened his eyes. He stood upon a grassy hill. It was a familiar place to him.<br>"Do you remember?"  
>Takeshi turned towards the person,<br>"Remember?"  
>"This is where we met."<br>Takeshi froze as he saw her. It was Yumi that stood before him. She looked no different from the last time he saw her, before the accident. He took a couple steps towards, trying to get close enough to just feel her,  
>"How… how are you here?"<br>"It's a dream you dummy," she said laughing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear, "They're watching."  
>Takeshi went to speak, but she quickly covered his mouth,<br>"There's darkness in your heart because of me. I know I died… so recently, but you have to let go. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll lose you forever."  
>Takeshi moved her hand and put his arms around her, embracing her,<br>"You'll never lose me. I love…"  
>In that second, things went black. Takeshi felt as though he was being ripped apart. He couldn't see. No, he could only hear the sinister laugh of something evil.<p>

Takeshi awoke. Everything was just a dream as she said. His body was drenched in sweat. It felt so real to him.  
>It's been a few days since Takeshi learned of all his abilities. He hadn't used them as much since the alley incident. Takeshi decided that maybe things should get back to some level of normality. So he decided he should try going to school.<br>He put on his outfit, said goodbye to his mother, and made his way outside. Takeshi took only one step before stopping completely. If he continued, he would be walking the same path he took every day for the past few years, and he just knew he couldn't. Instead, he decided to take an alternate route, one far away from where everything had happened.  
>Eventually he made it to school. Almost every student stared at Takeshi as he walked the grounds. Some came up to him and said they were sorry, but others whispered behind his back.<br>"He's been out for some days."  
>"He'll probably go crazy."<br>"I've never seen them apart."  
>"He was there when it happened."<br>"I wonder if they fought and he pushed her."  
>Takeshi could hear things like this every where he went. Everyone seemed to know about the accident, but no one really understood what happened.<br>Takeshi made it to his classroom. He could only try and block out what the other students were saying, but what they say, get to him deep down. As he sat down is his seat, he heard his name from behind. He turned to face the person.  
>It was Susumu Hanako. She has been in almost all of his classes since middle school, and this year she happened to be sitting right behind him. Takeshi noticed how cute she had become. Her eyes sparkled in a way Yumi's had.<br>"Oh. Hanako. Hi."  
>"I'm really sor…"<br>"Please," Takeshi interrupted, raising his hand to stop her, "I've heard a lot of sorries this morning. I just, I want to have a normal day."  
>"I see…" said Hanako looking away. She couldn't help feeling embarrassed.<br>Takeshi turned back around waiting for the day to come to an end.  
>Although he didn't care much for what was being taught in the class, one thing he did care about was the teacher, Ms. Emiko. She use to be his neighbor before she left for college to be a teacher. One of the things he was excited about this school year was being in her class, because he always had a kind of crush on her.<br>"Class. It's time for history. I believe we're on page 236."  
>Takeshi opened his book and began flipping through to the assigned page. Then he suddenly stopped. In the corner of his book, there was a picture of the symbol he had drawn to enter the realm of death. It looked as though it was engraved in a stone wall of a church. There wasn't much of a caption.<br>Takeshi decided it would be best to ask Ms. Emiko when class was over.  
>Although it seemed like forever, the school day eventually ended. Takeshi waited as the other students made their way out. Hanako got up and started walking passed Takeshi, but turned to face him. She felt bad over what happened earlier.<br>"I'm sorry for what I said… Please let me make it up to you some time. I'll make you lunch or something…"  
>Takeshi could tell she felt really bad.<br>"You don't have to do that. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. Thanks though."  
>"Okay…" she said turning to leave. Everyone was gone except Takeshi and Ms. Emiko.<br>"Takeshi?" she said, wondering why he was still there.  
>He walked up with the book and set it on her desk.<br>"What can you tell me about this symbol?"  
>He put his finger on the corner as she leaned in to take a look.<br>"Ah. It's a Celtic symbol. This one is penned by Saint Patrick. He was a missionary for Christianity."  
>"Is that so?"<br>"Yes. He went to Ireland to try and convert the people into Christians. The symbol was created to give the people some understanding. The cross part is widely depicted at the symbol for Jesus. The circle is a simple symbol they used as the sun. The combination was to show a great power."  
>"I see."<br>"That's about as much as I know," she said looking at Takeshi.  
>"Thanks."<br>Takeshi began gathering his stuff.  
>"Takeshi…" said Ms. Emiko. He looked back at her, "Are you okay? About Yumi?"<br>"Mm. What's done is done. I can't be weighed down by it. But… I'll never forget her."  
>He walked out of the room. All the other students had already headed home. So he thought it might be good to fly home.<br>As he flew, Takeshi couldn't help but ponder what this symbol business really meant. Was it proof of God's existence? An all-powerful God? He couldn't get these thoughts out of his mind. Takeshi made it home, landing in his backyard. He walked in and his mother quickly came around the corner.  
>"How was today?"<br>"Oh… it was okay."  
>"I see. Well, some girl brought you this."<br>His mother brought out a package of wrapped chocolates,  
>"Look. They're homemade."<br>Takeshi didn't say anything. He just took them and started walking. Then he noticed a message attached to it:  
><em>I hope things get better soon.<br>-From Hanako_  
>Takeshi stopped,<br>"Hey. When did you get these?"  
>"I found them outside a little bit after you left."<br>Takeshi continued to his room. He didn't know that someone else would actually cared like his family and old close friends. Now he really did feel bad about earlier. The more he thought about it, the more he really didn't want to be alone forever. Maybe he should try and make a new friend.

In the realm of death, Rayfe and Rath still watch Takeshi closely.  
>"He's prying, isn't he," said Rayfe with a disgruntled tone.<br>"Is knowing God really exists such a bad thing?"  
>"I suppose not. But is he were to start prying into our business, there will be problems."<br>"Don't worry Rayfe. If you pay attention, he's torn between females of past and present. That will keep him busy," said Rath chuckling, "Good thing two genders were made."  
>"Yes, but maybe we need to change the game a little."<br>"Hmmm. Maybe."

[godplayinggames(dot)webs(dot)com]


	7. Passage 6

**GoD: Playing Games**

Passage 6

It has been a few days since Takeshi began going back to school normally. Each day becomes one step farther away from the accident. Only eleven days have passed since then. Takeshi thought it would be best to try and take his mind off of it. He's been staying after school to study with Ms. Emiko for the full days he had missed.  
>Although Ms. Emiko kept him working into the late afternoon, Takeshi knew eventually the lessons would end and he would no longer have to be there. For some reason, he just wanted to stay away from home as long as he could. So instead, he decided a new tactic for today.<br>As class was coming to the end, Takeshi decided he would finally make up for being rude to Hanako. Ms. Emiko had a staff meeting, so it was the first night he wouldn't have to study. Once almost everyone was gone, he stood and turned to face her.  
>"Um… Hanako."<br>"Yes?"  
>"I wanted to thank you for the chocolates."<br>"Oh…" she said looking away. Takeshi could tell she was easily embarrassed by him.  
>"Look, I was wondering if you'd like to um, go eat something with me… sometime."<br>"A date?" Hanako began to blush immediately.  
>Although Takeshi had not intended for it to be one, he figured it wouldn't really matter what it is called anyway.<br>"So…?"  
>"Yes. When?"<br>"Right now, actually."  
>"I see," said Hanako. She stopped to think for a second. In her mind, a perfect date would be planned ahead of the actual day, that way she can spend a lot of time working on how she would look. But, seeing how she might not have a chance to go with Takeshi again,<br>"Alright. Let's go!"  
>The two left the school's campus. Takeshi couldn't help but notice a lot of the looks he got from some of the students they passed. Hanako didn't really pay attention to that. She just seemed to be happy.<br>Eventually, Takeshi and Hanako made their way to the local coffee shop. It was a main hang out for teens around that part. They both took their seats.  
>"So… do you like this place?" asked Hanako nervously.<br>Takeshi took a look around. It was a very plain shop. The floor was covered in yellow textiles and the walls were painted a bright teal. Although, he had heard the place was great, he didn't really see the appeal,  
>"It's okay… I guess."<br>"Oh, well… Hmmm."  
>"How about, you tell me about yourself? To be honest, I don't know that much about you."<br>"Oh," she said with a smile. Hanako was just happy he asked her.  
>She then started talking about all sorts of things. Takeshi was listening, but only to an extent. He asked her to talk because he didn't want to. His eyes because to tread upward to the ceiling.<br>"I've got one younger brother. I'm in the swimming club…" Hanako paused noticing Takeshi was spacing out, "Mm. Maybe we should try this again in the future… today doesn't seem to be good."  
>Takeshi looked back down, straightening himself up,<br>"I'm sorry. Yeah. I think I just need to go."  
>Takeshi stood, waving goodbye to her, and made his way out of the shop. Hanako smiled and waved, but the second he was gone she felt deep sadness. She hoped this was her chance to be something more.<p>

Takeshi arrived at his home. There was nothing but silence as he stepped through the living room into the kitchen. There was a note from his mother. Takeshi read it out loud,  
>"Takeshi, went to meet your father for dinner. He'll be working again tonight. Be home later. From Mom."<br>It was now a little into the evening and the sun was setting. Takeshi looked out the back door to where the sun was going down. He was about to turn the lights on, but then he saw a shadow outside. Something was moving around in the backyard.  
>Takeshi slowly moved to the back door and then opened it. The shadow stopped moving.<br>"Who is there?"  
>Although it was dark, Takeshi could see pretty well. As he took another look, he recognized the being before him. It was the creature he saw when he went to the realm of death. The creature looked like it was hunched over under a huge black tarp-like cloak. Only its eyes were truly visible.<br>"You…" it started. Then it looked over Takeshi for a moment, "You're the human from before."  
>"I remember you."<br>"I should have known it was you. I was interested at first. But when I heard that you were just some scum posing as one of us. That didn't settle well."  
>"One of us?"<br>"Yes," said the creature removing his cloak. It then stood erect, "I am Ballock, a warrior god of death."  
>Ballock was larger than Takeshi. His height was undeterminable before, but now it was evident that Ballock was bigger. His body build was athletic, and his skin was lime green scales. Purple bird-like wings stretched out from his back. As the moon became more evident in the night sky, Ballock's blood red eyes reflected in the darkness. The moonlight also reflected off of his hands where large claws were.<br>"A warrior god?" asked Takeshi, not fully understanding the situation.  
>"Ah. We're a rare breed. Unlike most gods who collect souls to pass on, we become more of a parasite to the soul. Think of it was demonic possession. We're physically toned for war. We possess, destroy, then return to the realm of death and let the world rebuild. I was the last warrior to visit earth, and that was in the early 1800s. I was here for only a short time. Guns were becoming all the rage. I killed many humans."<br>"What's your business now…?"  
>"Haha. Just to kill you."<br>Ballock shot forward darting at Takeshi using his claws as weapons. Takeshi barely evaded. He knew he might not be any match for this god. Speed was definitely going to be the winning factor.  
>Takeshi created his scythe to try and hold off Ballock at a distance, but it wasn't enough to get the warrior to back off. Ballock evaded any notion of an attack from Takeshi and quickly closed in. Before Takeshi even time to react, he fell to his knees as his scythe faded. Blood poured out from Takeshi's stomach. Ballock's claws were deep in him.<br>As Ballock removed his claws and Takeshi fell unconscious, he heard a faint chuckle from behind him. Ballock turned and saw Rayfe gunning towards him.  
>"Rayfe! I showed him," said Ballock with excitement.<br>"Of course you did."  
>Rayfe landed behind Ballock. In the instant Rayfe flew by him, he sliced Ballock completely in half. Ballock dissipated into dust. Then Rayfe collected the dust into his palm looking at Takeshi.<br>"It figures as much," he said kneeling over Takeshi putting the dust into his wound, "You probably can't hear me, but this is the energy left from a god that dies. In the human realm, the energy becomes up for grabs. Today's your lucky day. This will save you and probably make you stronger."  
>Rayfe saw that Takeshi's wound had healed, then took him inside and put him on his bed. As Takeshi slept, Rayfe made his way back to the realm of death to report to Rath.<p>

Rayfe entered the cave he and Rath dwell in to find Rath overlooking Takeshi's home.  
>"Rath, it went as you said. Well, one of the outcomes anyways."<br>"I know, I was watching," said Rath. He turned to face Rath, "It was either; he is strong as I hoped and he would kill Ballock, or Ballock would get him, and instead we'd give him Ballock's energy."  
>"Indeed. But the Death Crown doesn't react well when a god dies in the human realm."<br>"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the Death Crown will find more energy to create new gods soon."  
>"Is that so?" asked Rayfe curiously. He then backed down, not really caring for the subject, "Well, I knew Takeshi wasn't going to beat him. Which is funny for us, knowing that Ballock was weak as a god anyways."<br>"Mm. Well, now comes your next task."  
>"Oh?"<br>"I think he'll need a little training now."


	8. Interlude

**GoD: Playing Games**

Interlude

In the beginning, God created an abundance of creatures and forms of life before recorded time. As he made angels and then man, he also decided to create a structure to help regulate the humans who pass on. This structure was placed in a plain opposite of heaven by three angels known as Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel. Nowadays, the structure is referred to as the Death Crown.  
>The Death Crown collects energy matter to form the gods of death. It is a process that none of them, except the royal family of gods, know about. All that is known, is when a god dies naturally in the realm of death, the crown creates a new born. However, it is said, when a god dies in the human realm, of unnatural causes, the crown will seek to come back into balance, by any means. <p>


	9. Passage 7

**GoD: Playing Games**

Passage 7

Takeshi awoke to his alarm like normal. His first thought was "it had to be a dream", but then he looked down. The clothes he wore yesterday were still on, ripped and blood-soaked. It was not a dream. He quickly jumped to his feet before his mom could enter his room to wake him, that way he could get rid of the clothes. Luckily, he had more than one school uniform. Takeshi changed and headed to school, dumping the clothes in a trash can on the way.  
>As Takeshi approached the gate to school, he felt a hard punch in his side. He turned to face his attacker, clutching where he was hit. It was Kitaro. Takeshi could tell how angry he was.<br>"You're pretty low Takeshi."  
>"What…" Takeshi asked, preparing for another attack, "What do you mean?"<br>Kitaro jumped forward, swinging for another hit. His right fist came across Takeshi's face,  
>"Like you don't know!"<br>Takeshi fell to the ground. The punches didn't hurt as much as he thought they would.  
>"Hanako!"<br>Takeshi looked up not fully understanding.  
>"You've already moved on from Yumi? You never deserved her! And then you start treating Hanako the way you did. Everyone saw you two. And you're just gonna lead her on! Till she ends up dead too!"<br>Takeshi quickly got to his feet, grabbing Kitaro by the neck,  
>"How dare you!"<br>Then he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back from Kitaro.  
>"Takeshi, please stop!"<br>Takeshi turned and looked. Hanako was standing there, with tears in her eyes. He let go of Kitaro.  
>"I'm sorry I caused this," Hanako said, running in the opposite direction.<br>Kitaro stood and walked away as well. Takeshi was left with no one. Only strangers gazed upon him, talking about what had happened. Takeshi went home, skipping school. He wanted to keep his mind off of everything. So, he entered the realm of death.

Takeshi flew to the cave where he previously met Rayfe. Rayfe was already outside, as if he were waiting for Takeshi to arrive.  
>"Hello," said Rayfe.<br>"Hi."  
>Takeshi landed in front of Rayfe,<br>"You want to tell me about what happened last night?"  
>"Oh. Yeah. Seems the god known as Ballock was digging for information about you. Once he learned of, your abilities, he decided to get rid of you. Luckily, I stopped him before he could."<br>"He was the one I saw, when I first came here."  
>"Ahs. That would explain it. Anyways, the encounter has gotten me to thinking. You need to learn how to defend yourself from beings that aren't human. Otherwise, you'd probably die. I can't save you all the time."<br>"Fine," said Takeshi, "But one question before anything else."  
>"Alright."<br>"When I met you, you said that you came to collect Yumi's soul. Doesn't that mean… you killed her?"  
>"Mm. I wondered if you'd question that. I did come for her soul. But. I did not kill her."<br>Takeshi had nothing but Rayfe's word to rely on, so he accepted it.  
>"So. As for training, we should work on speed first."<br>Rayfe began Takeshi's training by making Takeshi fly around stone structures near the cave. It went on for an hour, until Takeshi was too tired. It was fine when he started, but when he had his scythe out, he was too slow.  
>"You're key to winning is your speed. Train it to build agility and endurance. Strength will come later. This is all we'll do for today. Train in the human realm as well. I don't know if you noticed, but the gravity here is slightly lighter."<br>"Actually, I did. Training there might help me a lot more."  
>Takeshi returned to the human realm.<p>

Rayfe went inside the came to talk with Rath.  
>"How did it go?" asked Rath<br>"He is getting stronger. Haha. Oh. And he asked if I killed the girl. It was funny that I didn't have to lie to him."  
>"Least you didn't rat me out."<br>"Yes. Well. I'm getting tired of the waiting game. The new girl. We should use her to unleash his powers," said Rayfe with malicious intent.  
>"I don't think that's wise. We just need some more time."<br>"Mm." 


	10. Passage 8

GoD: Playing Games

Passage 8

Two days have passed since Takeshi began his training. When his mother was out, he would train in their back yard. It was highly fenced so others wouldn't see him in action. He believed he was becoming stronger and faster every second, and he was right. Even Rayfe, who watched from the realm of death, was impressed with Takeshi's progress.  
>Although Rayfe was a little impressed, he was also still impatient. Darker things grew in his mind. He had a plan that he believed will accomplish his and Rath's true intentions. However, Rath will be angry over it and Rayfe knows it. Thus Rayfe waits, waiting for the right opportunity.<p>

Takeshi was finally relaxing after a long training period. It was the weekend, so he had nothing but free time. As he went to rest on his bed, the doorbell to his house rang. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. To his surprise, it was Hanako.  
>She immediately looked away embarrassed,<br>Takeshi I, I'm sorry for causing you trouble.  
>Takeshi put his hand on her shoulder and she turned back to face him,<br>There's nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault. Kitaro's just a fool.  
>She blushed,<br>But you got hurt because of me.  
>No I didn't. I'm fine I swear, Takeshi said trying to re-assure her, I should actually apologize to you.<br>Me? Why?  
>Because, I haven't really been a good friend to you. Not yet anyways. How about tonight, we um, go somewhere. A date. A real one this time.<br>Oh! Wow! Yes. That's sounds great. But, I have to do something... an errand, really quick. Give me an hour?  
>Sure.<br>Hanako turned and ran off with a smile on her face. Takeshi knew he was making the right choice, to move on.

The hour went by rather fast and Takeshi stood at a cross section where he agreed to meet Hanako. They were going to a fancy dress restaurant. He sports a dress shirt, black jacket, red tie, and black formal pants as he waits for her arrival.  
>Takeshi!<br>A voice called out from behind him. Takeshi turned, hearing quick claps. It was Hanako. She dressed in a bright red dress, accompanied with the same colored heels.  
>Wow. Was, uh, this the errand?<br>Hanako, embarrassed as always, quickly denied,  
>Of course not. I was, um, picking up something for school. I threw this on and came.<br>Ah. I see, said Takeshi, letting Hanako think he believed her, Anyways. Shall we get going?  
>Yes!<br>Hanako was ecstatic that she was on a real date. The two walked together towards the restaurant, which was a few blocks away.  
>At the same time, Rayfe had entered the human realm, with a plan that would go against Rath's wishes. Rayfe followed the couple closely. The two approach an alleyway, which would be a shorter route than walking the streets. This was Rayfe's chance. No more waiting.<br>Rayfe noted certain aspects of the alleyway. There was a fire escape on one building with sand bags resting on it. Attached to the bags were ropes that stretched to the ground. His plan was made.  
>Takeshi's shoe strings had come undone. He bent over to tie them as Hanako kept walking. She had not noticed he wasn't next to her. Then she felt a sudden snap on her foot. One of her heels had broken and she tripped forward, into a bundle of rope that was on the ground. She began to struggle. When she did, she pulled one of the sandbags from the fire escape lose. As it fell, another did too. They fell, pulling her by her foot up. She screamed.<br>Takeshi then looked up, not understanding what was going on. The bags were coming down and she was going up. Friction took action against the rope. It snapped. Hanako fell towards the ground. Takeshi tried to save her. His wings spread and he darted towards her. He was fast enough to save her. As he reached out to catch her, she fell through his arms.  
>Fool. When you act as us. You can only touch as us, said Rayfe under his breath.<br>Hanako hit the ground. Blood poured from her head. Takeshi fell to the ground as well, landing on his knees. Terror came across him. As he looked up, to curse the heavens, that's when he saw Rayfe turning away and leaving.  
>No! No! You liar! Takeshi screamed.<br>He stood. Hanako's blood had soaked his pants from the knees down. There was nothing but a thirst for vengeance left in his heart. Takeshi knew he had been lied to from the start, that he was being played. It was time for revenge.  
>Takeshi didn't want to create the door where he was, due to circumstances. He flew back to his home and entered his room through his window. Then he opened his closet.<p>

Rayfe had already made it back to his cave. Rath was waiting for him.  
>You fool. You ruined everything.<br>No! I started it! Your plan was taking far too long.  
>Our friendship ends here Rayfe. You're on your own.<br>Watch Rath! You'll see. I'll have unleashed the darkness. The world will be ours!  
>Rath flew away as Rayfe sat down, awaiting the human known as Takeshi's arrival.<p> 


	11. Passage 9

**GoD: Playing Games**

Passage 9

Rayfe had been sitting for a few minutes before he saw an approaching speck. It was his newfound adversary. He arose, ready to greet Takeshi. Takeshi touched down a few feet in front of him.  
>"It was you. The whole time. Playing me," said Takeshi bringing out his scythe, "You've destroyed all I've…"<br>"Oh boo-hoo. You're pathetic. You have no idea what you would have done for all of us here. Your betrayal to humankind. That was the key."  
>"What…"<br>"Through your betrayal, you would have proven God wrong. In turn, we could have finally taken the human realm. The apocalypse on your kind would have finally come!"  
>"I don't understand! Why me?"<br>"Ah. Takeshi. The boy Rath loved."  
>"Rath?"<br>"A god like me. Well, stronger. Smarter. Or at least he was. You were his pet project. I just finally took action where he failed."  
>"And he had the same plan?"<br>"Somewhat," said Rayfe with a smirk, "Only he would have been more cruel. See I, want to kill you all. He wants a number of you to live. To serve."  
>Takeshi backed off for a moment. Then, as something made sense in his mind, he was prepared for this fight,<br>"Rath definitely is smarter than you. There's a reason not to kill all humans."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Without us, you have no purpose. No life force."  
>Hatred began to radiate from Rayfe.<br>"You pathetic sack. It makes no difference seeing how you didn't change. So your death will come swiftly by my kind!"  
>Rayfe created his scythe, holding it towards the sky. A wave of energy shot up. A few moments later, and tons of specks started appearing in the distance from every direction. Gods were coming.<br>These gods approached and halted around Rayfe and Takeshi.  
>"Why have you called those of us near to this place," one asked.<br>"This human has crossed into our territory. He claims to be more powerful than any of us. Claims they are superior."  
>Outrage could be felt from every god there. Then Takeshi spoke,<br>"I never said that! But if you keep me from killing this one," he said pointing the end of his scythe at Rayfe, "Then I will strike you down."  
>Rayfe smirked. He knew no matter what Takeshi said, that the gods he called will interfere.<br>"I say death by obliteration. "  
>Rayfe then flew back joining the surrounding circle. Takeshi took a defensive stance. All the gods seemed to be in agreement with Rayfe. They created their instruments of death, ready to kill.<br>Takeshi started to feel fear, but it couldn't compare to the hate in him. He intended to keep his promise in killing Rayfe.  
>Before he had time to act, all the gods pointed their scythes at him. Energy shot out of all of them at the same time. It was an attack on all sides, an attack he didn't know how to defend. This was obliteration.<br>Takeshi closed his eyes believing it was the end, but then a voice came, one he hadn't heard in a while,  
>"Takeshi…"<br>He was enclosed in a black space. The voice came again and he turned to its direction. A tiny hole of light was visible.  
>"Yumi?"<br>"Takeshi, this darkness surrounds you. But it is not who you are. This light. This is you. But you don't embrace it."  
>"How can I?"<br>"Let me go. Let the hate go."  
>Takeshi couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.<br>"I can't…" he muttered.  
>Her voice increased in volume,<br>"You must! Be righteous. Be yourself."  
>Takeshi said no more, trusting in her. He reached out and touched the light, and like an infectious spore, it spread through him in an instant. His eyes opened back to the battleground as the light engulfed him.<br>An energy bubble formed around him. Takeshi felt very different, very powerful. The gods' attack had reached him, but did not penetrate the energy around him. Instead they redirected at their sender.  
>Rayfe watched in horror as those around him were obliterated. He himself had not sent an attack towards Takeshi. Now, he was the only one left.<br>"What…? What type of power is this? This is what I intended to release?"  
>Takeshi was definitely different, in mind and body. His wings were no longer black and bat-like. Now they were grayish white angel wings. Also, his eyes changed. They turned from yellow to maroon. Even his scythe had changed. It was golden with a silver and red blade.<br>Rayfe began laughing.  
>"What's so funny," asked Takeshi sternly.<br>"God…" said Rayfe changing from a laugh, to a scared whine, "He outsmarted me again. Led me to believe I was creating a demon. But really he was sending an angel."  
>"I don't understand."<br>"You don't understand a lot. You are Loki. The angel of death. Rath saw something in you from the beginning that I had not. Now I know what. He wanted to wait on everything. I was a fool to disobey."  
>Rayfe then turned to run away. Takeshi would not allow it. As Rayfe turned, Takeshi was already in front of him.<br>"You will die here," said Takeshi taking an offensive stance.  
>"A duel?"<br>"Yes. It's only fair."  
>"You should know, even if you kill me, Rath is out there. He has hundreds of years on him. Age here also converts to power. Even what you've become can't stand a chance."<br>"I'll get to that on my own."  
>Rayfe created his scythe, making the duel official. In that second, Takeshi darted forward, slicing Rayfe in half vertically. He was dead. His energy dissipated.<br>"I have no need for energy like yours."  
>Takeshi began his search for Rath in the realm of death. He learned from a god that had no interests in the recent events that Rath had gone to the human realm, so he returned there as well.<p> 


	12. Passage 10

GoD: Playing Games

Passage 10

Takeshi had returned to his room in a panic. The world is a big place. He turned on the television thinking there would be news of a death. As soon as he did, an all too familiar scene was being broadcast. It was Hanako's death that was in the news. Takeshi knew he'd be blamed for this, but there was nothing he could do about human matters now.  
>Sirens and flashing lights were coming in the distance. Takeshi flew from his bedroom window. The last thing he saw there was his mother being held back by the police, who were more than likely searching the house.<br>One of the advantages of the gods' eyes is being able to see great distances even in the dark. This attribute was the only thing Takeshi was relying on. Fortunate for him, gods of death stick out. It wasn't long before he stumbled upon one, trying to take a soul.  
>A mother and daughter were walking as the god put his plan of death into action. The mother dropped her purse and many things rolled out. Takeshi thought she was the target, until the daughter chased some rolling objects into the street. Takeshi flew downward to the other side of the street, landing. Now, he knew he was solid.<br>Takeshi ran fast across the street as an oncoming car came. He grabbed the girl, barely being missed by an oncoming car. The mother and daughter had no idea what had happened. Takeshi turned towards the surprised god, flying up and grabbing it by its neck.  
>"You just ruined a good eighty-four years of life!"<br>This was the oddest god Takeshi had seen. It was a faceless creature that shimmered in blue. Its body and wings were wrapped like a mummy's body.  
>"Pathetic! Killing little girls? I should cut you down right now!"<br>Takeshi created his scythe, pressing the blade gently against the god's stomach to show his threat is true.  
>"However, I'm looking for someone. His name is Rath."<br>The god was shocked by the whole situation, but felt obliged to help out.  
>"Rath? Mmm. Perhaps I've seen him in this realm."<br>Takeshi applied force, nicking the god,  
>"Where?"<br>"I saw him fly in that direction," it said, pointing downtown, "Just minutes ago too."  
>Takeshi plunged his scythe all the way through the god's body, destroying it. He then turned in the direction he had point and began scouting that way.<br>It wasn't long before he stumbled upon a gathering of people in the middle of a street. Takeshi took a closer look and saw that they were surrounding a mangled body. Then he saw who he was searching for a few feet away. Rath was there, obviously responsible for this death as well.  
>"Rath!"<br>Rath turned his head upwards in Takeshi's direction,  
>"Takeshi… it's nice to see you. But. I should warn you. Just because you've sprouted angel wings, does not mean you can even touch me."<br>Takeshi drew in a little closer,  
>"I don't know what power you have. But you and Rayfe ruined my life! I will kill you. No matter what!"<br>Takeshi created his scythe. He was as prepared as he could be.  
>"You're really going to fight me?" asked Rayfe. He created his scythe. A scythe made of bones, "So be it. I'll show you my power."<br>Takeshi flew his fastest towards Rath, but Rath was so much faster. In a split second, Rath was in front of him bringing his scythe down on Takeshi. Luckily, Takeshi managed to block, but the force threw him back a distance. Rath came again. It was as if the first strike was just a test, because this time there was no blocking. There was just a blade plunged in Takeshi's gut. He blacked out, falling to the ground as Rath disappeared.  
>One of the people from the crowd heard the thud. They stumbled upon Takeshi's body as the police and ambulance arrived for the other body.<p> 


End file.
